All's fair in love and beybattle
by Tyka's Flower
Summary: Kai and Rei were walking towards Tyson's dojo when suddenly they found themselves in the middle of a debate between Tyson and Max. But why are the two best friends arguing? Read and find out. ;D Tyka and a bit Mare one-shot


**Sue: Hey everyone! I'm back and here is my corrected one-shot. I hope you will enjoy it and I thank for my beta reader who helped me correcting it. Thanks Andy! :)**

**Read and enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Kai and Rei were walking on the street towards Tyson's dojo when suddenly they saw Hilary who stormed out from the house and at it seemed that the brown haired girl was very furious some reason.

"I have had enough!" the girl roared when she came out the gate.

"Hilary, what's wrong?" Rei asked when he and Kai entered the dojo gate. They looked at her confused. The boys had no clue what had happened that made Hilary so peeved. Though usually, she and Tyson had always fought and it was no surprise for their friends when the two brawled with each other like two dogs, but it seemed now that something made really angry the brown girl.

"What's wrong?! Those two idiots are the trouble!" the girl cried with a fluster of anger. Her face was red, showing just how far the extent of that rage went.

"Which two idiots, per say?" asked Kai.

"Your _dearnesses_! They drive me completely crazy!" Hilary shouted, not caring to make Rei's and Kai's cheeks blush by the _'dearnesses'_ word. She and Kenny had known for a long time that Kai had a crush on Tyson, and it was the same with Rei and Max, but they haven't confessed it to each other yet.

"You mean Max and Tyson?" Rei asked.

"What did they do this time?" Kai sighed.

"They're having an argument about something stupid and they're shouting each others' head off!"

"Hilary, are you really talking about Tyson and Max?" Rei asked while he raised an eyebrow.

"I can't believe that." Kai added too with a disbelieving look. Tyson and Max had been best friends since any of them could remember and they very rarely (or possibly never…) had an argument.

"Then go inside and look at them with your own eyes!" Hilary shouted and pointed with one hand towards the direction of the room that must have contained the two boys.

"And where is Kenny?" Rei asked.

"He is still inside, trying to calm down those two idiots. But I don't think he can stand it much longer." The girl muttered, "Anyway, I'm going home now before this headache kills me. Bye guys!" Hilary left with heavy steps, showing remorse and anger all in one.

Kai and Rei stood stunned for a while, then they looked at each other and Rei spoke. "Do you really think they went that far?"

"I think we should check it out." Kai suggested and they both headed to the door.

They went inside and walked towards the training room. The older men still couldn't believe what they had heard. Tyson and Max liked each others as brothers, of course arguments happened between best friends and brothers too, but they'd never really argued. While Kai and Rei were headed towards the training room, they heard loud noises. When they reached the door they heard just who those noises came from. Tyson and Max, and they were surprisingly loud. Kai and Rei changed looks, opened the door and stepped inside. Their eyes went wide and their jaws almost dropped. In the middle of the room stood two very peeved teens, one of them was a sixteen year old, midnight blue haired teen with dark brown eyes in black jeans and a red jacket. The other one was a blonde haired, freckled teen with green jeans, a yellow T-shirt and a pair of orange gloves. Between them stood a young brown haired boy with glasses on his face and he was trying to appease the two friends. They were standing face to face each other, glaring dangerously. If you didn't know them, you'd think they were mortal enemies by the sounds of their yelling.

"I did not!" Tyson.

"Yes you did!" Max glared back.

"I said: I did not!"

"And I say: you cheated!"

"No! Kenny, tell him that I'm right!" Tyson turned furiously towards Kenny.

"No! Kenny, you saw that's not what happened!" Max looked at the poor spectacled boy with stormy blue eyes that normally were a calm ocean color.

"Guys, please, calm down." Kenny tried to ease them, but it was no use when the two teens were like boiled eggs.

"I'm not calming down before you tell that thick-headed jerk that I'm right!" Tyson shouted and grabbed Kenny's shirt, who started sweating nervously by the dragon boy's glaring looks.

"Who are you calling thick-headed?!" Max snapped at Tyson.

"You, blondy!" Tyson answered back, finally letting go of Kenny, who took the chance and quickly escaped and runned to the door where Kai and Rei were standing still stunned.

"Kenny, what happened?" Rei asked and looked towards the two youngers.

"Long story…but…the point is, that…Tyson and Max had a little battle…which Max lost…but he thinks…that Tyson…cheated." Kenny panted.

"And that's why they are arguing? It's doesn't seem like a real reason for this mess." Kai stated and raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't there something else?" Rei asked suspicious.

"I don't want to get involved in this. I have enough problems as it is. So, if you excuse me I'm going to go home because I'm tired and my head is killing me because of their loud yelling. If I can give you any advice; if I were you, I would tell them my feelings before they jump on each other." Kenny said and he left with fast steps.

Kai and Rei looked confused. What did Kenny mean by this? They didn't understand what had their feelings had to do with Tyson's and Max's argument. They looked at each other then at the two young teens who were still busy with each other and still haven't noticed the two oldest boys appear yet.

"Oh yeah, and why?!" Max shouted.

"Because I'm older!" Tyson cried back.

"Older?! Only by one month! And that's still doesn't mean that you are smarter! A five years old kid has more sense than you!"

"Say that again blondy and I'll stick your launcher up your nose!" Tyson roared.

"Idiot!"

"Blockheaded!"

"Snail-headed!"

"Jerk!"

"Pig!"

"Oh yeah?! You are a lily-livered turtle, who is afraid to go to his beloved kitty-cat!" Tyson made a shy girlish face with big glittering eyes. "Oh I'm so in love with my dear kitty-cat, but too afraid to tell him because he might not like me back. I just a little turtly-murtly [1] who has sugar-highs."

Max's face went tomato red and gritted his teeth. - "Oh you think so? Well here is what you are!" He shout slyly then made an very innocent puppy dog face with angel looking eyes. "I'm little Ty, I feel so alone without my dearly phoenix. I will be never enough for him to love me."

This time Tyson's face flushed deeply and narrowed his eyes at Max.

Kai and Rei sweatdropped. Then Rei decided they had to take action before it turns to serious. "Em, guys? I think it's enough now, okay?"

"Stay out of this!" The two teens shouted reunion causing the two older almost jump.

Rei then looked at Kai for help and said. "I think it would be better to go there and separate them. Don't you think?"

"Yeah." Kai agreed.

"Okay. Then go and separate them." Rei motioned him and crossed his arms.

"Why me?" Kai raised an eyebrow at him. He wasn't pleased when someone gave him commands.

"Because you are the oldest." Rei insisted him.

"You always say that when situations like this comes about action!" Kai's eyebrow twitched.

"You are the team captain, so it's your business!" Rei snapped.

"It's easy to differ the things to someone else. You have a big mouth but when it comes emergency, you make yourself small like a fraidy cat!"

"What do you mean by that?!" Rei glared at the dual haired now with his golden yellow eyes.

"I mean that you are a rabbit. You're afraid of your feelings!" Kai teased and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You think so? Well I don't see how you are more brave than I!" Rei snapped back angry.

"Yes I am!"

"Yeah sure, like yesterday, right? You made an ass of yourself in front of him when we were at the ice cream stand. Your face was so red you looked like a pepper." Rei grinned slyly causing Kai's face heat up.

"Oh really? And what was that back when we had gotten back? You dropped the pancake on Max's face. You almost sank under the floor in shame." Kai teased back and it was now Rei's turn to blush furious.

None of them noticed that they were being watched by the two teens. Tyson and Max stood there, they'd long finished their arguing and looked confused.

"What's up with them?" Max asked.

"I don't know, but I've never seen them like this before." Tyson answered while they watched their secret crushes.

It seemed they lost their ironic patience with each other and they were yelling at each other just like Tyson and Max had beforehand.

"Candyass bird!"

"Neko baka!"

Tyson looked bewondered at them with big brown eyes. He never, ever, saw Kai and Rei arguing. And the fact that Kai's face was red speeded the champion's heart up. Kai looked so cute and hot when he was blushing. Tyson watched them for a while and when he couldn't hold back the gurgles of laughter anymore, he started laughing. The others looked at him confused, they had no clue what happened with the blue haired teen.

"What's so funny Ty?" Rei blinked at him.

"Y…you…an…and…all…this…" Tyson laughed holding his stomach with one hand while he wipped away some tears with his other hand. "Oh guys…we…we are so stupid…We argue…like little kids…about stupid things…haha…"

The three friends looked at him with blinking eyes for a while then Max couldn't held it either and burst out laughing. "I…guess… you are right Ty…we… are so pathetic…"

Rei's mouth trembled also by the urge not to laugh. Then he started laughing too, even Kai who didn't do it often let out a small chuckle. All their bad mood and anger disappeared and they were now enjoying each others company again.

"I think I owe a confession." Max said when he was finally able to stop.

"Nah, forget it, it was just a stupid dare." Tyson waved him off.

"No, a deal is a deal." Max held up a finger.

"Okay. Then we both do it, what do you say?" Tyson suggested.

"Okay, I'm in."

"What confession?" Rei asked confused.

The blonde looked at the raven haired with his blue eyes. "I will tell you but not in here. Come on, you owe an ice cream anyway because of your yesterday pancake show." Max said, then grabbed the blushing Rei's wrist and dragged him out. "See ya guys. Good luck Ty." He winked at him.

Deep silence had filled the room after the two teens left alone. Neither of them looked at the other one. Tyson started to feel nervous and he rubbed his left arm while his heart beat so fast that he thought it would jump out. He felt his face burning like fire. Kai wasn't in a better state. He'd never felt so nervous before. Why was this so hard, why couldn't he just tell Tyson simply what he felt for him? Maybe because he was afraid that… what if Tyson didn't feel the same and he would be disgusted and break up their friendship and never want to see him again? He felt confused, he didn't want to lose Tyson, he meant everything to him. He was the light who brought him back from the darkness when he was living there. He cared for him even when Kai betrayed him so many times. Tyson was always there for Kai whenever he needed the blue haired teen. Tyson offered his hand to him whenever he needed a friend. He didn't know when he started to feel deep feelings towards the blue angel but it had grown so much that he couldn't hold it in himself anymore. He had to tell him now. And if Tyson doesn't feel the same, maybe he will still appreciate it.

Kai looked at the holder of the dragoon who still didn't meet his eyes just twiddled one finger with his midnight-blue hair.

"Tyson?"

"Yeah?" Tyson looked up and meet Kai's crimson eyes.

Kai's cheeks flushed a little again when he saw Tyson's innocent eyes, _'Damnit Tyson, do you have to look at me like this?'_ "I…I want to ask you something."

"Sure, go ahead." Tyson assured him and he saw something on Kai's expression what till now he'd never seen _'He…he is nervous, but why?'_

"We are friends, right?" Kai started a little unsure.

"Yeah."

"I…I want to ask that….do you know love?"

"What?" Tyson asked with big eyes and his face went total red which Kai found very cute.

"Love. Have you ever felt love?" Kai asked again.

"Well, yeah…I've felt it and…I'm still in love with someone." Tyson answered and removed his eyes from Kai's shyly.

"Really? Who is it?" Kai asked suddenly a curious tone. He was afraid what if Tyson loved someone else? Then he had no choice. But he needed to know it, he couldn't stand this suspense anymore.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just…curious. Is this person someone I know?" Kai stepped a little closer towards Tyson. He was burning by the desire to embrace the bluenette but he couldn't do it, not till he didn't know who was Tyson in love with.

"It doesn't matter because…he will never love me back." Tyson answered depressed.

Kai's eyes grew wide_ ' he said 'he'. Does this mean?'_ Then he asked softly. "So it's a guy?"

Tyson looked at him suprised, then he realized what he'd just said and his face went now total red _'Oh god, what did I say... Very smart Tyson.' _And he felt the shame inside "Yes, it's a guy. But he deserves better. Why would he love a boy…like me?"

Kai walked towards the blue haired teen with hope in his eyes now. "Because you think you aren't enough for him?"

Tyson looked deep in Kai's eyes. The dual haired came nearer and nearer towards him. _'He heard my argument with Max.'_ Thought suddenly Tyson and he was panicked by the fear. Kai knew his feelings and now he would tell him that their friendship is over. But for his surprise Kai smiled at him with the gentlest smile that he'd ever seen and stroked his cheek fondly.

"You should know that you will always be perfect for me and I love you for the way you are."

Tyson looked at him with wide eyes. "Y-You mean…you do love me?"

"Yes, I love you. For a long time now, but I was too much of a coward to tell you." Kai smiled gently at Tyson.

Tyson's smile was indescribable and tears appeared in his eyes. He felt so happy. He loved him back. Kai Hiwatari really loved him back! "I love you too, Kai." Tyson whispered lovingly.

Kai didn't need more words, he placed one finger under the boy's jaw and tilted his head upwards. Tyson felt warmth go through his whole body while he watched with half lidded eyes as Kai's face leaned closer to his, slowly. He didn't protest. He simply let closed his eyes and they melted in a wonderful, warm kiss. They both felt like electricity streamed through their bodies and found it was a wonderful feeling. Tyson felt how Kai's arms found their way around his waist and Tyson embraced Kai's neck. They kissed passionately for a long time when suddenly air was needed and they had to pull away from each other, just to keep their strong contact.

"Now, can you tell me… why did you and Max argue?" Kai asked while he stroked Tyson's cheek fondly.

"It was just a stupid dare that we made and it came out badly." Tyson sighed "But if you really wanna know I can tell you. The dare was that we make a beybattle and which ever one of us lose would have to confess first for his secret crush." He explained and he remembered back to the happenings of the debate. "But I think tomorrow we should excuse Kenny and Hilary. They didn't do anything bad and we threw our anger at them."

"And you really cheated?" Kai asked and raised an eyebrow suspiciously at his boyfriend now.

Tyson winked at him playfully. "You know the proverb: all's fair in love and war."

Kai grinned slyly. "Well-well, it looks like I still get to know new things about you, huh?"

Tyson chuckled then looked huskily at the dual haired. He fondled lightly Kai's black hair and whispered in a passion voice."And you didn't even see me _completely_, love."

Kai smirked at his comment and dragged him into another long passionate kiss. They kissed for a long while, until air was needed and they broke apart again, still looking at each other.

"Do you think Max and Rei confessed to each other too?" Tyson asked taking , Kai was a fantastic kisser.

"Maybe...If Rei wasn't a fraidy cat." Kai smirked.

Tyson pouted and sent his lover a half-glare. "You are a mean bad-boy sometimes, do you know that?"

"Maybe. But I don't mind as long as you love me." Kai stated and his embrace tightened around Tyson's waist protectively.

Tyson smiled at him lovingly. "How can I not, my phoenix."

"My little dragon." Kai smiled back, then he leaned down and they kissed passionate, lost in each others warmth and love.

* * *

**Sue: Yeah! Go Tyka!*jumps up and down* Did you like it? Then please push the button and leave me a review, it would mean a lot to me. *puppy-eyes* Bye! :)**


End file.
